On The Other Side
by Castrio
Summary: Sure, there's your adverage OTHER clubhouse. But what if there was another clubhouse? Momochi Io wants to prove the other side wrong and that his clubhouse is better, but what if he's wrong?


On the other side

Ok, this is my very first fanfic here, so please be gentle with it! Help from spiralstars, thanks a bunch!

**You all should know the town where Hamtaro and crew live, I suppose? Their personality, their affection and family traits is what we have too.**

**Yep, that's right. They aren't the only ones that have a club house too, ya know. It all started when I got a letter from my friend, Boss…**

_Dear Momochi_

_Hey, how's it going and all that over at your place? I'm fine, my house is a bit of a mess though, now that I've just gotten absolutely **INFACTUATED **by the new hamham that just moved in. She's so beautiful, I just can't help it! I think her name is Bijou, which is French. Can you believe it? **FRENCH! **I'm falling for a French girl! But, for some reason, something is nagging at me to **not **want her…_

_You see, there was this **other **hamham that moved in…_

**Boss told me about this new kid in the neighborhood through his letter he had sent me, who's name was supposed to be Ham(blablabla) and already I didn't like the sounds of him. Boss also explained to me that he had also caught the eye of Bijou too. Now that got me really mad.**

**Hey, I'm not a bad guy, I just don't like it when a close friend gets rudely ignored or has his heart broken. Ok, here's the thing, you break my friends heart, I'll break your neck. That's my motto. **

_(Its spiralstars's motto too, eh-hehehe…)  
_

**Still, it didn't sound fair to Boss none the least. But there was nothing I could do for him. After all, he's about; say 20 kilometers away from here. That's right. I live in a different _city. _To be fair, and to prevent you from dying of confusion, my name is Momochi. Well, it _used _to be Momochi _Io _but, since my family is like a piece of melted marshmallow, I'm an orphan.**

**Get that drilled into your skull.**

**So…since you're getting absolutely BORED to death, let's get back into reality, ne?**

"Momochi-kun! MOMOCHI-KUN!" a voice rang out from a small hamham running up to e brown hamham. She was smiling brightly while holding a piece of written on paper in her small trembling hand. The hamham named Momochi smiled. He was a normal sized hamham with glossy brown fur and a lock of hair covering on of his eyes. He had one black stud-earring on one ear and turquoise eyes.

He smiled gently at the other hamham who was panting, and leaning over to rest herself on her knees. Momochi only chuckled quietly and took the letter from the other. "And who is it from, Hitome?" Hitome made a pouty face.

"Why should I know? I've hardly even opened it yet!" the small, grayish Hamster spat back, folding her paws across her chest in frustration. "Honestly, you keep making assumptions before you even know 'em, dork!"

Momochi only rolled his eyes and then started to unfold the piece of paper solemnly. This wasn't really like him; usually he'd just ignore and reject the letter until the end of eternity until Hitome would finally push him into reading the poor slip of paper.

As he undid the folds, he could only make out some words like "hi" and "how" through the emerald green grass ink. Momochi was impressed the Hitome was not blabbering insulations of the letter yet, knowing she would usually spit complaints about the earlier letters he would receive. But this one was different.

"Ne, what does it say? I can't see from behind this big **BLOCK HEAD **of yours!" Hitome whined, jumping up and down from behind him to see the letter. Momochi only shrugged her off and ignored her, turning to look at the letter in peace. He started walking while reading the letter. His tuquoise eyes scanned the paper in a rush, earger to know what the hell it was about.

This is what it read:

_Dear Momochi_

_Hi again, it's been awhile, huh? Well, so it has been here, I just wanted to inform you that since you are so alone with brat-wurst over on your side, why don't you come along with your gang to meet **MY **gang. Hey, they are all waiting to meet you and some are even interested if you can play sports with them especially…_

"Hamtaro…" Momochi murmured to himself, shivering to himself at the very sound of his name. For a minute, he was silent and listened to the wind quietly while he heard Hitome run up to him, panting. "S-so, what does it say, Momo-kun?" she asked quietly in between breaths.

At first, Momochi was quiet and then after a solemn gust was felt he gave out a smirk. He then turned to Hitome who was staring at him in disbelief. "Hitome, get the others and tell them to start packing. We're going on a road trip…"

**Well, ok, that was the first chapter. Sorry that it's so small…mehehehe…Anyways, thanks for reading, and if was not your cup of tea, then leave. If it was, please compliment.**

**Thanks a bunch, again, Spiralstars!**

**See you all later! **

**-Castrio (Dammit, of all names!) **


End file.
